logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Invader Rob II
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Nicktoons! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Izzyfan (talk) 22:19, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I want to personally thank you for putting the other IDs for Nicktoons in a seperate page as oppose to cluttering it all on the main Nicktoons page. We have a huge issue on logopedia with people flodding pages with Ids and other logos. Thanks again for not cluttering pages and posting them on a seperate page!~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 01:14, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Toonami Edits Hello, I would like to personally thank you for creating a disambiguation page for the Toonami articles. Looking at them before and afterwards, I personally thought it was necessary to disambiguate. I have a question about three Toonami articles, however. I was considering merging the Southeast Asia, India, and France versions into an article that says "(International)" on the end. Do you think this is a good idea? I thought I'd ask you specifically since you made the moves. Thank you, NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:00, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Make sense, however I think we should only merge Southeast Asia and India since they are similar networks in the same region. Toonami France is a noticing different channel from those two and it's far away from theirs. I suggest we merge Toonami Southeast Asia and India into Toonami (Asia) and mention the specific areas within the article. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:04, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply. I will attempt to work on that right now. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:09, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Dude make your mind up --Invader Rob II (talk) 02:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Just trying to fix a mistake I made, I spoke to Alxeedo111 about it. I can see why you say that and I don't blame you, but I changed my opinion over the Adult Swim articles. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:22, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Recent Edits Hello again, I see that you are making the United States articles the primary topic of the disambiguation pages. I would like to personally thank you for it and apologize for my constant opinion changes throughout my initial idea. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:46, October 5, 2016 (UTC) That's okay. Renaming all the original to Title (United States) got a little complex and out of hand. I'm following the wikiapedia standard where it's only for out of the original network's country. A lot is Turner Broadcast Channels are like that right now and they need to be fixed the way I'm doing it. --Invader Rob II (talk) 00:05, October 6, 2016 (UTC)